Typo
by my name is marty
Summary: BIRDFLASH! A typo is a mistake made by accident while typing a story or any kind of text. Dick considered Falling in love with his best friend to be the typo of his story. RATED T FOR PARANOIA AND POSSIBLE SWEARING LATER ON...
1. He's Everything

**A/n: So to be totally honest this is the first formal story that I feel i'm doing somewhat right. Even if I still think it's a load of bull, because this is one of the first I actually put up I have to say please be nice, no many flames. This is, keeping in mind, Rob/KF, slash and possible kissing so if you don't like that I should suggest you find something other, you are still in time to regret anything.**

* * *

He was everything to me, yet he didn't know.

His red hair shining in the sun, windswept from all the sound-barrier-breaking he did. His huge sincere smile, the one only I saw. The other smiles he gave to the rest of the team they were fake. His emerald green eyes always shining with humor and sometimes something more when he fought with Artemis.

He would never look at me the way I looked at him. The way he looked at _Artemis_ and not me.

I was his best friend, my feelings were just a typo, something I need to fix. Something I didn't want to fix. I remember when Batman first figured out I wasn't playing for the right team or so he put it. Bruce had a way with words when he found himself in an uncomfortable situation that he needed to explain he was okay 'with such behavior'. I giggled (in a very manly way) at the memory

**_'I… just wanted you to know that I don't care if you… play for the other team but remember, me being okay with… this kind of behavior does not mean you can have a… boyfriend yet.' _** He had been hesitant when I told him that it didn't matter anyway because the guy was taken.

"Rob, Rob! Are you listening?"

"What made you think I wasn't?" I challenged with a cackle. "Your toe nail experience is nowhere near interesting."

"What, dude! Don't pull that ninja trick on me, you know I hate it." I cackled one last time. It was halfhearted and he noticed because he didn't do anything but just stand there confused. The Zeta-beam called me out.

I sighed as I entered the bat-cave. I changed back to Dick Grayson for the last time that day, I wouldn't be going on patrol tonight, something about a practical joke that the teacher's who have no sense of humor complained about. Meh, nobody can take a joke now-a-days.

The moment I entered my room I saw the shining red hair that I loved so much. I groaned at him.

"Why aren't you patrolling?" he asked with a cocky smirk that I just wanted to wipe off his face.

"Grounded. What are you doing here?" I turned and flinched at how sour my voice sounded

"I… you left before…. I need…. Argh." He stuttered trying to find the right word, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wally…"

"Yeah?" he looked down at me his green eyes slightly troubled, my brow furrowed as I took in his awkward stance.

"Get to the point." I said sighing as I turned to look at him from my desk. My eyes widened to see he was standing right in front of me, his face inches from mine. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"You know what? I just wanted to ask if it was cool to get you after school so we could hang out just as Dick and Wally." He said unusually chalant.

"Okay?" I said slightly disappointed.

"See you… tomorrow then." He said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Better than ever." I said smirking at him, he looked worried. I turned away from him and shifted some papers here to there until he either left or yeah left.

He sighed and turned my chair

"_Dick_…" he said slowly in a whining voice.

"I swear, Wally if it were anything you would be the first person I tell after batman." I said turning back to my desk, again. thing is it wasn't just anything, it was everything and I had the fear that if I told him that he would hate me forever.


	2. Mission Unexpected

Batman had called before we could get anywhere. Telling us to regroup at mount justice for briefing.

It was supposed to be a simple undercover mission, go in, retrieve information and get out. Why can't it just go according to plan for once?

Robin was our strongest members for this mission, maybe he didn't have superpowers but he knew what he was doing. It had been just Aqualad, Robin and me for this mission. Simple, how hard could it have been for three teenage boys to get in? And it was easy, the three of us fit well with the description of the boys that had gone missing.

The hard part had been getting out. The moment we made the effort to leave the three of us had been surrounded. That was when I had a large dose of reality, they had struck Robin down and he was barely breathing by the time we got to the rendezvous point. Blood still came out of his wound as Aqualad and I set him down on the clammy old couch.

I wasn't being careful as I ripped his shirt to inspect the wound. I managed to stop the bleeding as Kaldur called Batman in. He would come and get my little bird to real safety and it hit me then, Robin was only human and it hurt.

He wasn't the most physically strong one of the team, he wasn't indestructible, he wasn't a telepath that could fly out of the way or an Atlantian with thick skin, and he didn't have sharp pointy arrows or even super-speed. Apart from that he was the youngest and the smallest, he barely looked like a threat.

That scared me, to think that the person I love most is also the one that isn't as durable as the rest. Batman entered and saw his partner, he didn't say anything as he picked up Dick bridal style and whisked him into the bat-plane, allowing the two of us to head back with him.

Nobody said a word during the trip.

Robin started stirring as we landed. He let out a small moan and opened his eyes, the three of us knew each other well and after a couple years of whining Batman had let me, Kaldur, Roy and Donna into the loop.

I could see the pain in his beautiful blue eyes as he started to recognize the bat-plane.

"What happened?" I rushed to his side and put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to sit.

"You were injured and knocked out while we fought our way out." I said quietly.

We were in the med. Bay patching Robin up correctly while debriefing the mission.

"Explain."

"Entering was easy…"

_Robin knocked on the door that would let us in. it was an illegal minor's club ran by an unknown source, it hasn't reported missing teenager's with the fear of getting closed down. But Batman's snitch said it all happened down there._

_"Password?"_

_"Jolly Ranchers." I said stepping up with a cocky smile. The door opened and let us in. The noise wasn't as loud as they thought it would be._

_Once inside they saw the place wasn't very nice but served its purpose. _

"Getting the information we needed wasn't hard either…"

_I had started Flirting with the bar tender until he let slip what we needed, it wasn't as hard as it should have been, so robin decided another tactic which led to the same information, this time it was just a distraction so that Aqualad had time to find any employee doors and slip in._

_An hour later Aqualad came back with a negative, they weren't being kept here and we didn't have much time. _

_I resorted to my speed leaving for the more private rooms, I had found them, there a total of eleven male captives, I wondered what they needed them for… I tried getting them out but it was close to impossible, so I communicated with Robin for help._

_We had thought we had it in the bag._

"But then it started getting nasty…"

_The bad guys had noticed and surrounded us within minutes. The doors closed and we tried fighting our way out._

_After a couple minutes of fight the boys had run off with fright of being captured once more. Then I heard it, the first gun shot and I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't able to intercept the bullet, he was shot down._

_It was like a slo-mo moment and I was so shocked when I saw him fall to the ground I yelled his codename restraining myself before I revealed his identity. The shock left my body the minute it entered and I ran to Rob in seconds clutching him to me while I managed to get him out. We had gotten the others out safely but nobody was supposed to get hurt._

_The mission had been a complete failure._


	3. Jealous much?

**finally got this post my excuse is Christmas, first comunions, the birth of Jesus and weddings! we're in party month for the next two months and my winter break has been full of events i had to be present at. I hate parties, they are so tiring. so since today is christmas i am totally posting a chapter that's nowhere near related to the holiday, maybe i'll post a new's years ending maybe not.**

* * *

It was a week before we were able to talk again and Wally seemed distant.

Something happened and I was going to figure it out. the gorgeous smiles never looked so fake before even towards me. His green eyes always tainted with worry when he stared in my direction. I wanted to know what was going on and I finally have my chance.

"What's wrong Walls?" I asked the minute we were at the fair.

"Nothing."

"Wally… you know you can tell me anything." I reassured the beautiful twitching red-head. I put a hand on his shoulder feeling hesitant to make things awkward.

"it's nothing, I promise." He didn't make eye contact.

"Wally…" I persisted again.

"If it were anything I swear you would have been the first person I tell after Flash." He used the same words I used to dismiss him the last time we were alone. I dropped the subject and pulled him of to the first game trying to distract him from whatever was worrying him.

Soon Wally was somewhat back to his normal self while I beat him in almost every game we passed.

"You are so cheating, dude." He whined in a way I couldn't help but describe adorable. I just laughed at him I went to the basketball hoops. "Wait here I so have to get that girls number."

My heart sunk as he looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Go ahead." I said hiding the envy in my voice, the girl was gorgeous just like him. so I just waited there.

"Your boyfriend is a dick." A male voice said from behind me.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"So you're single."

"Very much." The guy was tall with blonde hair and almond eyes. He was handsome.

"What's your name?" I smirked lightly.

"Richard most people call me Dick."

"Well then, nice to meet you Dick, I'm Colin." He leaned in closer to me. I felt a rush of excitement go through my veins.

"The pleasure is all mine." Wally thought he could flirt? Well he wasn't the only one. Colin had a button up shirt which was ruffled up. Perfect for contact. "You exercise yourself?"

"Why yes I do." He said huskily getting even closer.

"Hey!" Wally's wonderful voice pulled me out of the trance Colin had put me in. I felt the heat rise to my face and I turned away. "Is he bothering you?"

"Why would he be bothering me?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed he was trying to flirt with you!" He sounded angry glaring at Colin.

"And if you didn't notice he was actually kinda flirting back." Colin said cockily not actually looking at Wally. "Here's my number, call me."

"I certainly will." I said with equal cockiness.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" he growled at me. I frowned and glared.

"What, you're the only one who can flirt? Dude as far as I know this is a free country." I said growling back. "Or is it because I was flirting with a guy?"

"What? No Dick, I… you're right it is a free country." He sounded sour when he said it. I looked up at him and his face was rather contorted by emotions that I couldn't name. he looked upwards at the now starry night.

So the night didn't go exactly as planned and the stiffness persisted even hours later when we were playing videogames.

"What do you like about him?"

"What?" his question surprised me and I paused the game, I was totally beating him anyway.

"Blondy, what do you like about him so much?" Wally said trying to control the unknown emotion in his voice, it was cute how he failed miserably.

"_Colin_, his smile and attitude, it reminded me of… someone." I mentally punched myself for almost saying you. It reminded me of him, of Wally, the honest smile that had reached his eyes. But Wally's green eyes were so much better. The way his hair fell, but Wally's hair was slightly longer, I preferred red-head anyway.

"Hello? Rob, Dick you still here?" Wally was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? What?" I looked up at the beautiful boy who would probably kill me for the fact I've called him beautiful.

"Who's that someone."

"He's wonderful." I said dreamily. I didn't notice how Wally's fist clenched at that. "Everything about him is, his eyes are so full of honest emotion, his smile is enchanting, and his personality is bright and friendly. He likes someone else though he never looks at me the way I do him."

"He sound like a total loser, dude."

"I thought you'd be freaking out about the fact that it's a he." I said unsure of what I had just said. Maybe he would put the pieces together and figure out I was talking about him.

"What, dude, we're friends of a Martian, a kryptonian, an Atlantian and an Amazonian. You really think I would wrongly of you?"

It was stupid of me to think he wouldn't be open about it but people can surprise you when you least expected.


	4. Love Guru's and Antagonists

**ush, i have a feeling this unbearably short. thanks again to the few that have reviewed i'm glad you like it. So i introduce Donna (Wonder Girl) to all of you hope you like it.**

* * *

"Soooo, you aren't jealous?" Donna asked smirking.

"What makes you think that?" Wally yelled from his place on Donna's floor. She giggled lightly from her bed looking down at the distressed Wally who was trying to figure out his feelings.

"Well maybe the fact that you're here with me rambling on and on angrily about this Colin guy, who in this moment is on a date with our one and only boy blunder. Yeah I think that's reason enough." Donna teased the redhead.

After hearing about the damn date with that guy, Wally had stormed off to Donna's. He hoped that here he would be able to vent out his frustration with Dick. How was he dating this guy if he said he liked someone else?

He had also felt this uneasiness since Dick had gotten shot down, he seriously couldn't imagine what it would be like without the troll around, with his creepy cackle and annoying ninja moves. He wondered what he would do without the amazingly beautiful blue eyes or the wonderful real smile that almost never came out.

He had gotten so used to getting called at midnight by a shaking and crying Dick asking him to come over because Bruce had also fallen, or because Alfred was caught in a kitchen fire; somewhere in his dreams, no, nightmares something like this always happened.

Dick was his best friend and he cared about him a lot.

"Are you done with your epiphany?" Donna asked bored. She was used to having them zone out, because all four of them came to her with boy/girl troubles. She was their unofficial love guru for some reason. Maybe because they didn't trust Miss. M or Artemis enough to go to them.

"I zoned out again?" Donna nodded her head at the stupid question. "I care about him a lot, Donna, he's my best bro. I love him like a brother and that's all."

"Are you trying to convince me or convince yourself?" Donna said smiling slightly. Wally looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really not know or are you acting stupid?"

"Are you going to keep answering my questions with more questions until I give up?"

"What do you think?" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me." Wally said annoyed. The room was quiet once more. "Just don't tell Roy."

"Don't tell Roy what?" Donna asked, her turn to be confused.

"That he isn't my best bro. he's my bro, just not _the_ best." Wally said smirking.

"Fine, I won't tell Roy."

"Tell me what?" Speaking of the devil.

"What're you doing here?" Wally asked surprised.

"Donna called me." he said shrugging and sitting down next to her.

"Guess I better leave then."

"Why?" Donna asked frowning.

"Because you two are gonna start acting like a couple any minute now, sexual tension is already forming around you two." Wally said with a smirk and standing up, leaving two flustered and red friends behind.

* * *

Okay so maybe going out with Colin wasn't such a bad idea, we were having fun. It made me feel horrible because I left a moping redhead behind, a beautiful moping redhead.

We were walking out the movie theater after watching a horrible movie, we bashed on it until the fan-girls threatened to shut us up. Who thought they could more dangerous than joker.

"The only real good thing about the movie was the antagonist and it still wasn't redeeming enough. There were plot wholes everywhere and the movie all in all sucked hard." I said looking sighed ways at the taller male.

"That is true. Plots wholes were everywhere, but protagonist was much better." Colin said smirking.

"You're entitled to your opinion even if it's wrong." I allowed smirking back.

"Hey! I am totally right." Colin fought back

"You're fighting a losing battle Colin, give it up. I'm totally right." I retorted cackling slightly. Colin put his arm around my shoulders in a loose hug and smirked down at me.

"Not giving up. I stand by my decision, protagonist way better than antagonist." I stuck my tongue out him. "How mature of you."

"And you're an, oh so mature fifteen?"

"You can't talk you're fourteen." He quipped as we walked closer to the mansion. "You live pretty far away from where I do."

"Don't worry, I'll have my dad take you back to your place."

"Your dad?" he said suddenly sounding nervous. "He gives me the creeps, especially that butler of yours, I'll walk."

"No you won't." I said frowning slightly. "It's not like he'll hurt you, interrogate you at most."

"Fine then when I come back without balls I'm totally suing you Dick." I laughed lightly and shook my head at him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed red.

"Awww you're blushing."

"No I'm not." Colin said turning to look the other way.

"Of course not that's why tomato red." Colin didn't turn to look at me until he was sure he wasn't red in the face anymore.

I pulled him inside the manor and Alfred just raised an eyebrow while walking out of Bruce's study.

"Hey Al." they both said in sync.

"You would mind driving Colin back to his place would you?"

"Of course not master Richard."


	5. Answering the 'Why's'

**Hiya there, yeah, so this pretty much sucks. Thing is I had one of those very fancy family events to the which I am very much so obligated to go to and that is the reason why I updated so late. I had been planning to update today so... yay me! This chapter was totally unexpected for me, it came out like... I don't know weird or so I think. Aaaaanyway hope you like it. By the way it's also very short.**

* * *

"I don't like him." Wally said when I entered my room.

"You don't have to like him." I said and did a double check. "Wait wh-what are you doing in my room?"

"Alfred let me in. I thought you said you liked someone else?" he kept on his interrogation, there was an emotion on his face I couldn't really pin down.

"So?" Dick said sitting down at his desk.

"Don't sit at your desk; you usually hide something when you sit at your desk." Wally said annoyed. I sighed.

"He's in love with someone else." I said quietly. I banged my head softly against the desk.

"Did he tell you that?" Wally asked curiously.

"No, he doesn't need to; the way he looks at her is enough." I mumbled. Wally looked like he was mad.

"Who is he?"

"Can't really tell you, he's from my school." I lied smoothly, how I wish I could tell him. Conflict entered my head; I was in between telling and keeping my mouth shut.

There were a million reasons as to why I shouldn't tell him, like our wonderful friendship that alone should be reason enough to not tell him, he's older than me, he's straight… that one was one of the strongest reasons. He could also possibly hate me, I mean one thing is, knowing your best bro is gay; another thing is having him fawning over you.

The list could go on but I'd take too long and Wally was getting impatient like always.

"So? You could at least tell me his name? It's not like I'll know him anyway." He whined, I could see the hope and curiosity in his green eyes.

I smiled at him, mischief radiating from my body. I could see he started acting slightly nervous from it.

"I'll tell you what, if you guess his name I'll even introduce you." I said smirking at him, he groaned.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you? At least give me a clue."

"Second letter is an 'A'." I said starting on my math homework.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" he said already frustrated. I nodded.

Then it started, the whole week he gave me names he'd get from internet sites or baby name books. It went from Nathan and Aaron to Zacharias and Zahir. But not once did he say Wallace or any variation. Each time I'd say no or simply sigh and shake my head.

He's doing W's today.

"Wade?" I shook my head.

"Walden?"

"What kind of sane person names their kid Walden?"

"Okay fine not Walden, how about…. Walter?"

"No."

"I'll start the weird one's now." He warned.

"Those weren't the weird one's?" I said smirking. He didn't see it though because I was helping Miss. M in the kitchen today.

"Ha, ha dude, not all W names are weird. Like mine is totally awesome."

"If you say so." I answered indifferently, of course it was totally awesome because it was your name you duffus but of course I am not going to tell you that now am I? It would totally ruin my plan to have you figure out by yourself.

Hopefully.

* * *

Wally hated the fact that he could figure out what this guy's name was. Donna had been helping him come up with names. Now that I have the chance to figure out this dudes name… I didn't want to.

He always have this weird feeling, when Dick looks at Him, maybe by figuring the guy's name he would totally figure out who it was, see what was so special about him.

It made Wally's stomach uneasy with just the thought that Dick could possibly really be head over heels with this guy. Wally didn't want that, he thought Dick could do so much better than this guy. He couldn't stop thinking about the why behind his intentions. Why did he feel like this? Why does he want to know this? Why does he feel empty inside when he's not with Dick? Why does it feel so depressing that Dick like, possibly loves someone from his school? Why, why, why?

He knew the answer but didn't want to admit that he did. He knew why to every single question but he wouldn't say it. He couldn't, some part of his brain was screaming at him that if he did answer those question there would be no going back, it would ruin everything he's had.

He didn't want that but… at the same time he did…


	6. Asking Was Okay

**Yay, see I'm not dead. XD I'm just sick and unable to speak, I am sure there is a medical term but I'm too lazy to search for it. I am pretty satisfied with the ending but i feel like something is missing, all in all I'd like to know what you thought and what I could change, if anything was missing or if they're too OOC. and please nothing harmful because I will respond, since i asked your opinion not your insults and yes there is a difference.**

* * *

"I give up!" Wally exclaimed. He threw himself onto the billionaires couch. Dick looked crestfallen at the statement; he had really wanted him to figure it out on his own.

"I'm not dating Colin anymore." Dick said with a sigh. He sounded sad and that made Wally look up from the cushion his face was buried in. Something in Wally's eyes sparked.

The new emotion was unfamiliar to Dick but he couldn't find himself able to look away. It was like Wally's eye were even more hypnotizing and they weren't looking away as a small smile played on his perfect lips, again a new emotion Dick couldn't define.

Wally knew it was foolish to believe that he could have a chance with Dick. After finally accepting his feelings. It was a big step that frightened him shitless; he wasn't exactly ready to admit anything to anyone else other than himself.

He took this time that Dick gave him, looking into those blue eyes, to appreciate what he had been missing. He couldn't look away as confusion entered him. Dick has always been emotional; he hides it pretty well for a fourteen year old. This emotion was something he didn't know what to call. It was a mix and jumble of all those other emotion he knew completely and was familiar with.

Dick was the first to break the silence and look away; it seemed that the happy emotion slowly started disappearing leaving only those depressing insecure ones. His tone seemed sour and full of spite but Wally knew better than to bring his hopes up.

"How's Artemis?"

"Why are you asking about Artemis?" Wally answered trying to hide the cringe from just saying her name. He was honestly confused about that question. Why in the world would Dick be asking him about Artemis if the only thing they do is fight? He couldn't fathom the downcast look the boy wonder had as he turned away once more, unable to see Wally in the face.

It kinda hit him like a ton of bricks, when he finally realized. It took him a whole hour of silence, yes a whole hour in normal human counting. He was suddenly nervous as he rushed to the boy wonder's side.

"Hey Rob?" Wally whispered into Dick's ear making him shudder slightly. Dick didn't want to turn, so he just hummed in response. "I think I missed at least one name."

"Like which one?" he muttered nervously, turning around to see what Wally was doing , his eyes widened when he saw Wally's face only inches away from his own. The nervousness Wally felt inside wasn't nowhere close to the look of assurance and confidence his face showed.

"M-maybe… don't hate me for thinking…."

"Wally?"

"Yeah?" Wally sucked in a breath at how Dick said his name, it felt so _right_.

"Get to the point."

"Sure, but you have to promise that if I'm wrong you won't laugh… _please._" Wally said looking straight into the beautiful big blue eyes. The momentum was enough to make him want to lean in closer and kiss those oh-so-kissable lips of Dick's.

"Promise." Dick said unconsciously leaning even closer to Wally. Not only did he too want to close the space but he wanted to hear the name he said, if he said another that wasn't his own he was sure going to kick him out of the mansion and wallow in his own pity. Then he would make up another plan to get Wally to know.

_Somewhere else at the moment. _

Donna was making sure that neither Boy screwed up. Having making sure Dick's plan was flawless and helping Wally search name's until the right moment came and he himself figured out why she had put so much of her and his time in searching names that started with 'W'.

Even Roy had helped her help them, he was just as frustrated with the couple of lovebirds as she was.

Together they made sure the Young Justice team gave them special alone moments, such as leaving them alone after an awkward conversation about gay marriage which turned out to be hilarious in results from those still watching them interact from afar.

They had even gone as far as making Wally jealous to see if it would go through his thick skull, that he would realize just how much he really loved Robin. Artemis had gone as far as almost yelling it at him from frustration.

Even Batman knew and Flash certainly helped with it all, giving Wally permission to stay at the mansion, telling him that he would support him whatever he chose, which left Wally only more confused than usual.

So to say they were all hoping they came into the mountain holding hands one of these days, just to stop their misery and the collateral damage of the rest having to hear one or the other mope about because of it, would be an understatement.

_Going back to Dick and Wally_

"I feel stupid." Wally said one more time.

"Just say it already!" Dick said starting to get worried he was just teasing him.

"W…" Wally started but couldn't finish. He took a deep breath hoping it would enough. "Wally…" it came out as a barely there whisper, Wally had turned whiter than usual, bringing out even more the freckles sprinkled lightly and carelessly across his face.

Dick didn't lose time and close the distance, bringing his lips to Wally's surprisingly soft and warm one. Wally's eyes shot wide at the surprise, that shouldn't have been much of a surprise since they were inches away. At not getting a response Dick pulled away slightly worried.

Wally snapped out of it and brought his lips back for more from Dick. Eyes closed and lips clashing, Wally pulled Dick out of his chair so he could wrap his arms around his waist. Finally the simultaneously pulled away for some air.

"You don't know how _long_ I've been waiting for that." Dick said looking into Wally's love filled eyes.

"All you really had to do was ask."


End file.
